Broken Vows
by MeltingMetal315
Summary: Roy is no longer the man Edward originally married. There is no longer any love in their relationship. -RAPE and DISCONTINUED. But it still works as a oneshot-


**Broken Vows: Chapter 1**

**Author: **MeltingMetal315 (formerly RiseFromtheAshes315)

**Original Publish Date: **December 21, 2010

**Fandom: **Fullmetal Alchemist

**Pairing: **RoyEd

**Rating: **NC17

**Warnings: **Sexual Content, Language, Rape, Angst (Don't like, don't read)

_**Author Notes: **__EEP! Angst time! I've been itching to write something where Roy is the antagonist-rapist type. This is going to be a really dark story, beware!_

:::::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: ::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::::

"What do you plead, Mr. Elric?"

"I-I plead... Guilty... To the m-m-murder of General Roy Mustang..."

"Ed..." Riza and Maes studied him intently. "W-why...?"

:::::::: ::::::::: :::::::: ::::::::

"Roy! Stop! D-don't fucking touch me!" Edward Elric swung his now-flesh right arm in the direction of Roy as soon as he wiggled it free from the elder's grasp. Desperately, the younger tried to grab at the blindfold keeping him -literally- in the dark. "Let me go, you damned bastard!"

"Shhhh, Ed, you're going to wake up Lisi," Roy Mustang whispered as he handcuffed Ed's wrists to the headboard. He brought a hand to his partner's face, cupping the side as he roughly slammed his lips into Ed's, harshly biting and tongue-thrusting.

"MMMMmmm!" Ed ceased thrashing and attempting escape as he focused on breathing. The way Roy had attacked him, he couldn't breathe at all. As Roy pulled away, Edward drew in a sharp breathe, beginning to hyperventilate. His forcedly naked body was coated in a cold sweat as his chest rose and fell sharply as he tried to regain his breath.

"Roy, stop it. You're half drunk and you're hurting me."

"Don't tell me what to do, bitch!" Roy brought his open palm down to strike Edward's cheek, sending the blonde's head to the side.

"Roy... Y-you're hurti-"

"SHUT UP!" Roy slapped him once again, a bruise forming on the area. Edward tried to shield his face with his arms as he began to sob and tremble.

"Roy, please..." Ed stiffened waiting for the next slap, but it didn't come. He relaxed and tried to recover some bravery.

"Roy, you're going to h-hurt me! Please! F-for Lisi?"

Suddenly, a hot, heavy, and very naked mass hovered over him. Ed couldn't see him because of the blindfold, but he knew. Roy was straddling him, rubbing his groin roughly into Ed's own junk. The dry friction rubbed painfully into Edward, causing him to whimper in pain. Roy's fingers twisted the younger's nipple's cruelly.

"AAARGggg! STOP!" Ed screwed his eyes shut, wincing at the pain on his chest.

Edward felt Roy get up and off the bed. Ed gasped and began to cry, knowing what was coming next. He wasn't surprised when he felt himself being flipped onto his stomach. He wasn't surprised when he felt a sharp finger-shaped pain thrust in and out of his sacred entrance as a make-shift preparation. He wasn't even surprised when he felt Roy's abnormally large manhood poke at his tight hole. He did, however, scream into his pillow as Roy thrust in, completely sheathing himself balls-deep without lube or proper preparation.

"Fuck..." Roy grunted as he withdrew and slammed back into Ed's prostate, then repeating the process, getting faster and harder.

And each time, Edward screeched and screamed in agony, trying his hardest to stifle the sounds, trying not to wake Lisi, their adopted daughter from Xing.

"You love this, don't you, Edward?" Roy smirked as he squeezed Ed's balls fiercely and much too hard. Ed screamed once more.

"No! You're fucking hurting me!" Ed shrieked as Mustang molested him, while still continuing to thrust in and out of him.

Suddenly, Roy pulled out almost all the way and then slammed back in as hard as he possibly could. Ed had to stuff his mouth with the pillow to keep himself from screaming too loudly as he felt his insides being invaded and filled with Roy's fluids. With a sharp slap on Ed's left buttock, Roy retreated and wiped himself off on the shirt Ed once wore. He pulled on his discarded pajama pants and a white wife-beater. {Ironic, isn't it?} Only then did he flip his still-sobbing partner back onto his back and wrapped him gently in the newly blood and semen stained sheet and then unlocked his handcuffs. Edward recoiled as Roy's fingers touched his skin. He whimpered as the scene replayed in his blinded head.

"Shhh, Ed, it's just me. I'd never ever hurt you," Roy cupped his face and gently kissed his forehead as Edward began to sob harder and tremble uncontrollably.

"T-That's n-n-not t-true!" Ed sobbed as Mustang removed the blindfold.

"Edward, I love you so much," Roy crawled next to Edward and embraced him in his arms, lovingly running his fingers through the other's blond locks. "Edward," he whispered in the younger's ear dangerously, "I said that I love you very much."

Edward sobbed. He knew what Roy wanted him to say, but he couldn't. If he did, he would be hurting himself and slowly killing his mentality. However, if he didn't say it, Roy would punish both him AND Lisi. And if he kept quiet...

Roy sat up abruptly and gripped Edward's forearm with one hand, using the other to grab Edward's face to make him look him in the eye.

"Edward, I'm waiting." Ed's eyes began to moisten again and his body resumed trembling. His voice came out in a rough choke.

"Roy... I... I h-h-... I l-l-love y-you..." Edward began to gag and double over, feeling his heart wrench. Roy simply leaned back into his bed and closed his eyes.

"Be quieter, will you? You'll wake up Lisi," Roy grumbled before turning on his side.

"Oh, and Ed," Roy yawned "Just wanted to let ya know that you're a great fuck. It was almost like the first time I did you." And with that, Roy was fast asleep.

"No," Edward whispered to himself. "The first time... You loved me and I loved you, trusted you. The first time... We made love. You didn't just fuck me... You really, actually, truly loved me... I miss those days… The days I actually knew what it felt like to be loved. Roy... Y- you're not the man I married anymore..." Ed sobbed, burying his face into his pillow and crying himself to sleep


End file.
